


75%off

by sandworm1900



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandworm1900/pseuds/sandworm1900
Summary: 简介：D邀请R去他的趴体，还给他送了高档礼盒R接受了挑战，穿着体面地去见他的贵族男友某种程度上。





	75%off

75%off

*格林威治夜后续  
*🐍器官/cuntboy  
*交往中  
*女式内裤  
*👊🍌 young red head gets fisted by hot blonde  
*我没有用德拉科/罗恩因为是架空，而中文译名让我瞬间入戏霍格奥兹，希望没有太大影响

***  
正文：  
R还和H 住在格林威治又小又乱的公寓里，住这里每个人都认为他们是一对Gay  
对门的睡衣女总是扶着门邀请他们双飞在任何一人去倒垃圾的时候  
R没有停止否认他们是一对的说法  
H表示还行，他个大忙人没空在意这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事  
R都愁秃了

这事儿直到那个夜晚后发生了一些变化

睡衣女靠在房门吐烟圈，看着R又又又因为迟到对怒气冲冲的快递员点头哈腰签收包裹  
她挠了挠儒头下方，弹了点烟灰：“最近你劈腿眼镜小子了？”  
“抱歉……什么？我什么？”  
R抱都抱不完半人高的包裹，银色细闪盒子深绿丝绸缎带，他柔软的红发贴在脑门上，没刮的胡子和两个大眼袋让他看起来比实际要老  
女人皱了皱细长的眉：“哇哦”  
一扭屁股转身门摔得震天响  
R呆呆地看着，闭上眼晃了晃被雨淋得混沌的脑袋，用肩膀把门顶开进到家里

***  
他妈的贵族  
他妈的马尔福  
他妈的该死的有钱佬  
R穿着泛黄的白色浴袍，把自己塞进沙发，头发上的水滴落几滴到沙发上，如果H在他要抗议：‘我不要每晚回家坐湿沙发好吗！！！让我觉得坐在了Hermione的猫尿了的垫子上！！！’想到这，他裹了裹下半身的浴袍

R抽起了电子烟——少数能让他尝到味道的人类造物——他眯着眼辨认礼盒清单上人类货币后面好几个零，一只光脚悠哉游哉的从沙发上探下去，拨弄那之中雪白整洁的白衬衫，一条千鸟格长裤，皮带，都是他的码  
结果那双蹭亮的雕花皮鞋怎么也不合脚  
R气得把它们从脚上踢飞，一只飞进了电视柜，一只落进了H留下的没洗的锅

他都不知道自己在气什么

R坐在地毯上用手抹了把脸，望着惨白的天花板  
这里曾被房东重新粉刷过  
R想，如果可以，他也想这么粉刷自己过去的日子

是的，直到现在他都不知道自己经历过什么

似乎没有更糟，然一切也并没有变好

仅此而已

R在无人的家中叹了口气，瞥了眼那个盒子，发现一个信封一角从包装纸中露出  
揭开那个猩红的封漆，一张泛着淡淡香气的信纸掉了出来

‘周五晚八点  
白橡木路1号  
穿着我给你的衣服  
不要让我等  
你的，  
DM’

R抠了那个‘你的’一会儿，又去抠DM上的银粉

没有吸血鬼喜欢银元素，DM的家族为什么还没被谋杀？

R又在盒子里翻了翻，看看还有啥没有准备丢垃圾，光秃秃的指尖碰到一片塑料质感的东西  
他好奇的低下头细看：  
一条贴着塑封的比基尼内裤，女式，橙色

甚至还有标签  
甚至上面贴着红色的  
75%off

R沉默半晌，发出一声狮子般的怒吼，把这块少得可怜的布料凶狠一掷

挂在了H的衣帽架上，不偏不齐

他绝望地仰天长啸三分钟，直到肚子咕的一声  
R又靠了会儿，起身去冰箱拿出一包血袋，插上吸管打开H的笔电，做没做完的工作

最近几起诡异的女学生失踪案搞得H他们忙得团团转，R他哥出门采买他又要帮忙看店又要帮衬专案组  
R就是一块砖，哪里需要哪里搬，他哥出发前朝他笑嘻嘻，R心里mmp

局里大部分是世袭的官，战后猎人协会入驻，吸血鬼、人类、混血、妖精、狼人、巨人啥都有，气氛经常剑拔弩张  
R在这看不到未来，话说自己有那个东西吗

不管怎样，日子还是要过的

R给老妈回了周末回家吃饭的讯息，跟她说蝙蝠这一带很常见只要不经常用来寄信就还行  
然后开始一条条理线索

女学生  
女  
学生  
吃饭睡觉读书找乐子  
购物餐厅酒吧俱乐部派对

派对

R盯着手边微微晃动的雪白信纸，上面诱人的香气没有丝毫减淡

派对

***  
他端着酒走过来，用一种陌生玩味的目光上下打量R：  
“看着不赖啊，韦斯莱”

R下意识地站得直了点：“你穿得像个泡女学生地吉他手”

D挑眉，举着酒杯示意他跟上，一边淡淡地说：“那是另一个派对”

R放眼望去全是认得不认得的吸血鬼，无一例外来自纯血家族的新贵

一个高挑的男人走过来，脸上挂着玩味的笑：  
“马尔福，这就是你要介绍给我们的……”

D微微抬起下颌，像什么张开两翼的眼镜王蛇，他说：“你为什么不去那边喝你的酒呢，扎比尼”

R抱着手没说话，D看向他的时候他眼睛还追随在那个混进女吸血鬼堆里的扎比尼背上  
D冷冷地开口：“在这，你可以拿杯酒，说真的韦斯莱，  
别给我丢人”  
说完他便头也不回地走开了  
徒留R在原地莫名其妙

好吧，R想，这是D的府邸，D的派对，他就算想做什么也要考虑自己那张比金箔还薄的面皮吧

R想着不怀好意地笑着看向D，不想对方正侧着脸盯着他，视线对上，金发皱了皱鼻子，像是闻道了什么坏东西一样，尔后再也没看他

R这下自在了，乐呵呵地给自己拿了一杯酒水，乐呵呵一饮而尽，毫不在意地用雪白的袖子抹了抹嘴角的血渍

然而不一会儿他就意识到自己大意了

***  
“告诉我，韦斯莱，你让你五个哥哥插过这里吗？嗯？你和你的漂亮妹妹一起上厕所吗？”  
R被按在血红的檀木挡板上，这间豪宅即使是杂物间也一尘不染  
没有任何线索  
他栽了  
“呜嗯……”  
一只骨节分明的手从他裤缝里缓缓插进去，扯掉的皮带现在正死死捆在他手腕上  
D的虎口贴住他阴茎末端，修长的食中指并拢，一点一点地插进下面那条黏合的缝隙，发出扑哧扑哧的粘液声  
金发的吸血鬼有着金色的双眸，属于他的血液从R青紫的血管下响应主人的召唤疯狂涌动  
酥麻刺痛的感觉从身体里的每一处传来，R咬紧了牙关，手肘砸在木头墙上发出沉闷的声响

他的阴唇被修建整洁的指尖反复拨弄着，整个蜜穴里里外外都在出水，漏出D的指缝，粘嗒嗒地滴在女式比基尼内裤的塑封上

D见他不肯出声，冷笑着曲起手指抠挖那条水淋淋的肉缝，R在他身前抖个不停，阴茎翘得老高，前液顶到墙上留下深色的水渍  
“你就是个吃硬不吃软的贱货，是不是啊”  
他独特的，略带嘶哑，轻柔的嗓音咬着R的耳朵，用吉他手歌唱般的语调：  
“你为什么要帮着波特调查你的男朋友呢，韦斯莱……”  
“你不是我男…！！啊！！疼疼疼……！！！”

D抽出手指，又在他说话时隔着那条内裤狠狠的用三根手指顶了进去  
硬邦邦的塑料刮伤了柔嫩的内壁，仿佛细小的尖牙

这太深了……

R被纯血的力量牢牢压制着，这金发的恶魔到底给他下了什么咒，R头撞上木板，只惹得那毫无慈悲的手指插得更深、摩擦得更重  
他垂下脑袋能看到自己挂在大腿根得内裤被溅出的淫液濡湿，像血

也许是血

“你说我不是你男朋友？那你为什么在这里呢，罗纳德  
回答我”

***  
D沉默地坐在盥洗室沙发上，冰灰色的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着眼前的梳妆镜：  
红发的脑袋仰在他左肩上，下巴处是没刮干净的胡子，雪白的喉结，微微起伏的胸膛  
银绿色的蛇毒已经从大动脉的印记处蔓延到整个胸膛，D轻轻拨弄着暴露在冷空气中那粒粉赫色的乳尖，指甲掐进那道口子直到渗出黑色的血珠  
D满意的笑了  
这样，R便同他一样浑身上下都是冷色调

怀里的吸血鬼有着厚实的体格，浑身上下唯一与这里相配典雅别致的东西大概就是那双如金色羽翼般颤动的眼睫，以及那之下湛蓝的眼珠

D在杂物间发现他鬼鬼祟祟的时候，那双蓝宝石因为惊慌而格外璀璨夺目，让人情不自禁想占为己有

宽大的手掌顺着冰凉的胸口往下，往下——  
高档的西裤早已不知去向，垂在腿间的白衬衫一角遮掩着一条不堪入目的内裤  
窄窄的裆部已经陷入红肿的肉穴，疲软的阴茎垂在外面，根部却被内裤边缘勒得死紧

“咕啾、咕啾” 清冷的房间响起情色的水声，D缓缓地转动着精瘦得手腕，让半个手掌破开那些肥厚不知廉耻得媚肉陷进去，陷进去

他手腕上突起得骨头因为绷紧的手臂线条格外突出

一时盥洗室冰冷的空气里只有湿粘的皮肉粘连声

D塞进整只手掌的时候R的脑袋差点从他肩膀上滚下去  
他扶住那颗红色的脑袋  
这家伙的头发原本像火一样招摇，随着时间的洗涤现在变成了一种柴火将熄的颜色

就算如此

就算如此

如此不堪、颓唐、堕落、没有脑子的韦斯莱

D轻轻握住拳头，被那滚烫的内里牢牢吸附着，让他如此地想要就此掏出这个令人憎恶地吸血鬼的心脏

不是他在处决他

是他在处决自己

D都觉得好好笑，银河有多长，他们的生命有多长，再多的深仇大恨，当今能有几分留下

为什么自己要从一个绝无可能的目标身上，试图找到自己想要的东西呢？

***  
R头撞上床头清醒过来，发现D正骑在他身上像发情的公狗一样啪啪啪地干着他的屁股

“我日了……”  
他头再一次撞上床板时R终于忍无可忍，他扭过脸喊道：“你还真就没完了是吧？！！我不是已经道歉了嘛？你真当我没法子治你？”

D居高临下地瞥了他一眼，施施然伸出他那高贵地手拉住R的小腹，一边干一边顺着阴茎撸动

“操”  
R觉得自己根本不可能再硬，他刚想破口大骂D就着插入的姿势拎起他一条腿像翻死狗一样把他翻了个面，又长又硬的阴茎上的鳞片刮蹭着他敏感的后穴，让他立刻咬到了舌头

D两只手撑在他大腿上不容拒绝地压住  
金色的恶魔吐着鲜红的信子朝他俯下身，薄唇下雪白的尖牙微微探出：  
“来慢慢治”

END  
小声：纯血吸血鬼使用力量的时候眼睛才会变成金色  
我之所以提这么一句就是，额，不太想全文看起来那么像强奸（欸


End file.
